North Vision Song Contest 6
|presenters = |conductor = |director = |host = |opening = |map year = 6 | col1 = #22B14C | tag1 = Countries that have selected their participant | col2 = #782167 | tag2 = Confirmed countries | col3 = #FFC20E | tag3 = Former participants |entries = 46 (to date) |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = TBA }}North Vision Song Contest 6, often referred to as NVSC 6 will be the 6th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It will be held in Lebanon following Nicole Saba's victory in the fifth edition. So far forty-six countries have confirmed their participation including Bosnia and Herzegovina, Hungary and Malta who were last represented in the fourth edition. The Czech Republic, Italy, Turkey, Armenia and Kazakhstan announced their withdrawal from the fifth edition with the latter two being forced to do so. Location :For further information see Beirut is the capital and largest city of Lebanon. As there has been no recent population census, the exact population is unknown; estimates in 2007 ranged from slightly more than 1 million to slightly less than 2 million. Located on a peninsula at the midpoint of Lebanon's Mediterranean coast, it serves as the country's largest and main seaport. The Beirut metropolitan area consists of the city and its suburbs. The first mention of this metropolis is found in the ancient Egyptian Tell el Amarna letters, dating from the 15th century BC. The city has been inhabited continuously since then. Beirut is Lebanon's seat of government and plays a central role in the Lebanese economy, with many banks and corporations based in its Central District, Hamra Street, Rue Verdun and Ashrafieh. The city is the focal point of the region's cultural life, renowned for its press, theatres, cultural activities and nightlife. After the destructive Lebanese Civil War, Beirut underwent major reconstruction, and the redesigned historic city centre, marina, pubs and nightlife districts have once again made it a tourist attraction. Bidding phase A bidding phase kicked off just one day after the results of the fifth edition. The Old Opera House in Beirut was the first venue to enter the phase. Surprisingly, along with the Old Opera House, Nicole Saba's residence backyard entered the phase with LBC saying that the location would be perfect since they are planning to make this edition original and different from the past editions. On 17 November 2013, the NBU announced that LBC is considering bulding a new venue just for the contest that would be used for sports afterwards the contest. The same day, two trucks of a well-known transporting company, were parked in front of Nicole's house meaning that the residence was most likely selected as the venue for the contest. However, no official announcement was made by LBC yet. One day later, on 18 November 2013, two more venues joined the phase; the Ghazir Club Court located in Ghazir and the Chamoun Stadium located in Beirut. On 19 November 2013, LBC revealed that they have started the plans for building a new arena. The new arena that will be called Arena Vinvoci, will be the venue for the sixth edition. Participating countries So far, forty-six countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. Bosnia and Herzegovina, Hungary and Malta announced their return to the contest after the one-edition withdrawal from the fifth edition. The Czech Republic, Italy, and Turkey announced their withdrawal from the contest. Armenia and Kazakhstan were forced to withdraw, with Kazakhstan being suspended from the contest until the eighth edition and Armenia being banned from the sixth edition after the broadcaster cheated in their selection. Germany announced their withdrawal but the Bavarian BR took over for the country. Though Serbia announced their withdrawal on November 17, RTS has announced on November 20, that Serbia will take part in the sixth edition. Returning artists Maja Keuc will represent Slovenia for second time in a row. The Slovenian broadcaster, RTVSLO, internally selected the singer even though she failed to qualify in the fifth edition. Inna will represent Romania for second time after she won the final battle of the Romanian selection against Andra, the Romanian entrant in the fifth edition. The singer represented the country in the third edition. Semi-finalists Finalists Controversies * : On 21 November, the Armenian broadcaster revealed the winner and the runner-up of the selection (the previous places were revealed the days before) with Varsa and "Le Rêve Brisé" being the winner. However, one of the juries complained and said that his votes were not right and therefore the winner would be the runner-up, "Hay Hay" by Inga & Anush. After the NBU found out that the Armenian broadcaster tried to cheat, the country was banned from the sixth edition, received a strike and paid a fine. Additionally, Norway was elected as the North Vision in Concert 6 host instead of Armenia as Norway came second in the poll. ARMTV later revealed that despite being banned from the sixth edition, the contest would still be televised in Armenia. Other countries * : After the results of the first semi-final were released, ČT confirmed that the Czech Republic would withdraw from the contest due to returning failure to qualify, and interest decreasing among the public. However the broadcaster will broadcast the show and a return in one of the next editions is possible. * : On November 23rd, NBU head stated that Iceland will not compete in NVSC 6 due to lack of manpower and finances. * : Along with the Czech Republic, Italy announced on 28 October Italy will withdraw because of dissatisfaction over the results of the first semi-final (NVSC 5). The day after, it was announced Canale 5 will take over from RAI Uno, to provide the Italian entry. * : ORTAS send its application to the NBU on 10 November 2013 asking to join the NBU. One week later, the NBU declined the application citing the current situation of the country as the reason. One of the council members said: "Our NBU fans must be safe. If that's not guaranteed, the contest can not be hosted in that country". * : TV PMR announced on 12 November that they want to participate in NVSC and be part of NBU, without Moldova and TRM. Moldova had sent a statement itself and put pressure on the NBU. The NBU has declined TV PMR's application to the contest. * : TRT stated that Turkey would not take part in NVSC 6 due to poor results and lack of interest. The broadcaster later announced that the participation was under review but days later it was revealed that the country will not compete in the edition but an return in the seventh edition is possible. * : S4C announced on 24 October that it wants Wales to participate seperitely from the United Kingdom. No comments from the BBC or the NBU have been made yet. On 31 October, it was confirmed that Wales would not join the 6th edition. Welsh singer Katherine Jenkins decided to enter the British national selection with a Welsh language song, instead of showing interest in an independant Welsh entry. Category:Editions